Beauty and the Beast?
by MusicAusten
Summary: I wrote this with some friends for a class activity at college. It is a twisted fairytale based on Beauty and the Beast.


Beauty and the . . . Beast?

Everyone in the town of Storybrooke had heard about Tristan, nothing good, but they had still heard of him. The reason they had heard about him was because his brother Gaston had spread rumours about him. As far as the town was concerned, no one had ever seen Tristan, so these rumours were accepted as the truth.

In reality many people had seen Tristan but did not recognise him as he was very different from the rumours told about him. Tristan spent most of his time in the library. It was there, at the library, that Tristan met Belle.

Now Belle was one of the most beautiful girls in the town and one of the richest. As Gaston was the most popular guy at school he wanted to date Belle. But Belle did not feel the same way. Belle preferred reading to interacting with people.

Our story starts in the library, the day that Tristan and Belle met. Belle and Tristan were both great readers and this day they were both excited about a new book that was being released that day. This is how they met. They were both reaching for the same book when they saw each other for the first time.

Surprised to see someone else reaching for the book they both jerked back in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" they both spoke at the same time. Tristan and Bell laughed awkwardly.

"I'm Belle"

"I'm Tristan"

"Do you like this book?" asked Belle,

"Yeah, I have been waiting for a very long time for it to come out." Enthused Tristan.

"Me too!"

They both smiled at the knowledge of finding someone else who liked the same thing they did. And that is how Tristan and Belle became friends. They never told each other any personal details but they still bonded over the books they both liked.

A few weeks later Belle was running late to meet Tristan at the library. As she rounded the bookshelf she ran into someone and both people dropped their books. Looking up, Belle noticed she had run into Tristan. Hurriedly they both picked up their books and stood back up.

"Sorry about that Tristan," apologised Belle,

"That's fine. I was just trying to find you to let you know I can't stay today. I have to get home." Replied Tristan.

"Oh," said Belle, "That's fine. Have a good day."

With that, Tristan left.

About 10 minutes later as Belle was looking through her books she noticed that one of her books was missing and she had one of Tristan's books.

She hurriedly packed up her stuff and ran to the front of the library.

"Oh!" she cried as she realised she didn't know how to find Tristan.

"What's wrong?" asked Lamiere, the library assistant.

"I ran into Tristan and he took one of my books while I have one of his. But I don't know how to find him and I need my book tonight."

"Oh, that's ok. I know where he lives. He's my cousin."

So Lamiere gave Belle Tristan's address.

As soon as she had the address, Belle ran out the door to go get her book back.

Belle approached the street Tristan lived on with a feeling of familiarity. It was as she approached Tristan's house that she realised that Tristan's house was also Gaston's house. Belle rang the doorbell with an air of confusion, worried that she had the wrong house. Gaston's mother opened the door.

"Hi Mrs Brown, does Tristan live here?" asked Belle.

"Tristan!" yelled Mrs Brown, "He'll be right down."

As Belle was waiting, Gaston walked by the front door.

"What are you here for?" he asked.

"Tristan has one of my books." Answered Belle.

"Oh no that's my book. He goes and borrows them for me." Responded Gaston.

"No I don't!" yelled Tristan as he ran to the door.

The brothers kept arguing over whose book it really was.

"Hold it," yelled Belle, "if it is really your book and you like it so much, then you will be able to tell me a random fact about the author J.R.R Tolkien."

Both boys were floored. Neither could think of anything to say.

"Tolkien did not like allegory and didn't plan to put allegory into his work." A strange voice spoke from behind the trio.

"That's right," Belle replied as she turned around.

Turning around Belle saw a guy she had seen a few times around town.

"You two don't know enough about books for me." Said Belle to Gaston and Tristan.

And with that she turned to the newcomer, grabbed his hand and walked off with him.


End file.
